


Nigdy

by Perscepcja



Series: w y g a s a m y [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Feels, Generał Hux, Gwiezdne Wojny, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren/Hux - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Ostatni Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perscepcja/pseuds/Perscepcja
Summary: Kylo nigdy nie przepraszał.





	Nigdy

**Author's Note:**

> _Anim patrzał na słońce przez lny,_   
>  _Anim chodził do boru po sny -_   
>  _Jenom widział, jak rzucony wzdłuż_   
>  _Cień mój powstał, by nie upaść już._

Kylo nigdy nie przepraszał.

Pewnie łatwo byłoby powiedzieć, że nie umiał. “Nie umiem” to zawsze dobra wymówka; wygodna, i choć Kylo nigdy głośno jej nie użył, Hux doskonale wiedział, że przynajmniej jakaś jego część tak myśli - i kłamie, bo wiedział też, że to nie tak, że Kylo nie umiał. On _nie chciał_. Może przeszkadzała mu w tym pospiesznie, nierówno posklejana z potłuczonych kawałeczków duma. Może uważał przepraszanie, przyznanie się do błędu, za uwłaczające i upokarzające, jakby sam podkopywał swoje kruche poczucie własnej wartości.

Hux nie usłyszał od niego żadnego “przepraszam” za niezliczone ilości razy, gdy przy rzucaniu nim o ściany czy podłogi tłukł mu żebra i obijał kości; żadnego słowa skruchy za nieskończony ciąg podduszeń, ściskania gardła, bicia w płuca i przeponę niewidzialną ręką. Na początku Armitage widział - przypuszczał, że widział - za wizjerem nieprzeniknionej maski tylko cień satysfakcji z upokorzenia, wytarcia nim podłogi, sprowadzenia go do kolan przed wielkim Rycerzem Ren. Zadowolenie z pozornego złamania dumy generała, co pomagało mu podbudowywać własną. Z czasem było jednak coraz mniej perwersyjnej satysfakcji, coraz więcej zawahania, aż w końcu Kylo, gdy nikt nie patrzył, zaczął zakradać się cicho do kwater; ustami zakrywał sine ślady na szyi, palcami liczył powoli i ostrożnie stłuczone żebra, chłodem dłoni koił bolesne ślady.  
Ale nie przeprosił nigdy.

Nie przeprosił też za ten jeden raz, gdy Hux cztery dni (zamiast dwóch tygodni) spędził przez niego w skrzydle szpitalnym, bogatszy o doświadczenie, jak wygląda “umieranie z bólu”. Z frustracji niemal gryzł ściany, rozważając przy okazji odgryzienie sobie ręki, a Kylo przyszedł, drugiego dnia, po prostu usiadł i tak siedział. Nie rozmawiali wiele, w zasadzie w ogóle nie rozmawiali, zżerani przez wzajemne napięcie nie mając nawet o czym. W końcu Hux kazał mu wyjść i zająć się swoimi obowiązkami, skoro już wykluczył go z jego, i Kylo istotnie opuścił salę. Wrócił potem, nocą, gdy Armitage usiłował udawać, że śpi, zostawił na jego policzku ciepło dłoni, na czole muśnięcie ust i wyszedł.  
Ale nie przeprosił nigdy.

Za cios też nie doczekał się przeprosin. Kylo zawsze lepiej radził sobie z rozwiązaniami siłowymi niż z prowadzeniem dialogu - tutaj to Hux miał przewagę - więc gdy tylko sytuacja wymykała mu się spod kontroli, sięgał po Moc i załatwiał problem po swojemu. Wtedy jednak, po tej wielkiej kłótni, powodzi krzywdzących słów, wypominania, przypominania i złości, furia Kylo wykwitła pod okiem Huxa purpurową różą i spłynęła czerwienią z przetrąconego nosa. Długo to leczyli. Wiele było tu żalu, zawodu, braku zaufania, wiele było Kylo nieporadnie kręcącego się wokół, równie nieporadnie próbującego wszystko znowu poskładać jak najszybciej, i wiele Huxa, który _nie chciał_ dać się poskładać. W końcu jakoś to naprawili - została nitka pęknięć, ale nad tą nitką przeszli do porządku dziennego, bo na ich lustrze wszystko i tak było potłuczone i zarysowane. Kylo więcej nie podniósł własnej ręki na Huxa.  
Ale nie przeprosił nigdy.

Nie padło z jego ust “przepraszam”, gdy niemal rozbił w pył Najwyższy Porządek, przez swoje dziecinne zrywy emocji, przez gnanie za dziewczyną, którą ledwo znał, przez zamordowanie Najwyższego Wodza (Hux zawsze wiedział, jeszcze nim Kylo się przyznał; nie było na tym świecie żyjących, głupich generałów), rzucając całą organizację na kolana. Hux to sklejał: mozolnie, powoli, cierpliwie, próbując wpoić Kylo choćby umiejętność sprawiania pozorów bycia dobrym liderem. Czegoś nawet go nauczył. W końcu dźwignęli Najwyższy Porządek, uruchomili z powrotem tę mozolną machinę, a Kylo wykorzystał pełnię swoich możliwości, mianując Huxa wielkim admirałem.  
Ale nie przeprosił nigdy.

Hux nie doczekał się żadnego “przepraszam”, kiedy wbrew jego protestom i pytaniom Kylo zostawił go samego sobie na lądowisku, opuszczając statek niemal bez słowa wyjaśnień. Tłumaczył się tylko koniecznością udania się na “samotną misję”, nawet nie informując po co, gdzie i w jakim konkretnie celu. To, co zostawił, to uścisk dłoni, gdy wszyscy patrzyli, i słowo - obietnicę. _Wrócę_.  
Nigdy nie przeprosił, że skłamał.

Przeprosiny zostały pominięte, kiedy na mostku Hux odebrał połączenie. Kiedy słyszał głos Kylo, słabszy, charczący, ginący trochę w przestrzeni po drugiej stronie; kiedy oficjalnym tonem, gdy wszyscy słyszeli, mianował Huxa Najwyższym Wodzem, wezwał jednego z Rycerzy Ren, nadał mu przywództwo i oddał go pod zwierzchnictwo Armitage’a; kiedy kazał innym opuścić mostek, pod pretekstem ustalenia szczegółów, których nie powinny znać uszy inne, niż te nowego Najwyższego Wodza.

Istotnie żadne inne uszy nie poznały Kylo dławiącego się powietrzem pomiędzy chaotycznymi słowami. Żadne uszy nie poznały Kylo tak małego w swej udawanej wielkości, jak usłyszał, niemal _zobaczył_ wtedy Hux. Żadne uszy nie poznały Kylo proszącego, by Hux z nim został, Kylo mówiącego, że się boi, plątającego się w urywanych zdaniach, desperackiego w cichnących oddechach, ani Kylo, spokojnego, gdy wziął ostatni z nich. 

 

Za to że odszedł też nie przeprosił.

**Author's Note:**

> _Dokąd zbiegłeś, konny cieniu mój?_   
>  _Czy z różami na śmiertelny bój?_   
>  _Czy do baśni niewidzialnej stąd?_   
>  _Czy w umyślny gwiazd po niebie zbłąd?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Bolesław Leśmian, _Cień_


End file.
